The present invention relates to an improved handle for luggage and more particularly to an improvement of the handle structure. The improvement is made such that the locking button of the luggage will note be actuated unintentionally when the handle of the luggage is held and the luggage is being pulled or pushed.
Usually, while carrying a luggage, the wheels and the retractable handles are mounted at the bottom and at the top of the luggage respectively, so that the loads exerted on the arms can be reduced if the luggage is loaded heavily. Most of luggages in use are the towing type, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,798 "TRUNK WITH A CONCEALABLE RETRACTABLE HANDLE".
In these designs, the buttons on the handles always protrude some height over the top of handles. A typical handle of this type is shown in FIGS. 5-8.
As shown in FIG. 5, most of the buttons which are located on the handles 21 of the towing rods 20 protrude some height over the handle surface. The side view of FIG. 5 is shown in FIG. 6 in which the button 210 is disposed exactly at the center of the handle 21. On the top of the handle, there are two edges 211, 212, with angles located at both side of the button 210. When the handle is held, the fingers face downwards and the palm faces the edges 211, 212, of the top surface. As a result, the button 210 is pressed with full contact. It is well known that the button 210 is the vital part in controlling tie towing rods to extend or retract. When the towing rods are in their extended position, pressing the button will enable the towing rods to be retracted. When luggage is being pulled (shown in FIG. 7) or pushed (shown in FIG. 8), the palm of the user is in a full contact with the button 210 and may inadvertently apply a force on the button 210. This causes the button to actuate and consequently causes the retractable inner rods to be unexpectedly pushed into outer rods. Therefore it is very inconvenient in using such luggage because of this defect.